


A Homecooked Life

by whoneedsapublisher



Series: Succubus Nico [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: A series of vignettes following A Homecooked Meal about Maki’s life with her succubus girlfriend.





	A Homecooked Life

In general, Maki considered, things were going well. She’d found out her girlfriend was a mythological creature, and rather than running for a priest, she’d done a lot of things that would make a priest blush. Plus, she’d lived to tell the tale, not that anyone would believe her if she tried.

And after all that, her and Nico’s relationship was stronger than ever. Sure, it was going to take a little adjustment (mostly for Maki) to compensate for their odd circumstances, but if you asked Maki whether she was happier before or after Nico’s secret was spilled, she’d say after.

No relationship was perfect, however, and this newest development had introduced with it a new problem. Nico was, unsurprisingly, being insufferable.

“...pfft. ‘Personal chef of love’.”

Maki slammed her book down on the table, making her girlfriend jump and look away from the show she’d been watching. “Nico, I swear to god, let it go.” she hissed, eyes narrowing as Nico’s gaze lazily met hers.

Nico let her head loll to the side in a way that she  _knew_  Maki found adorable and looked up at her from the couch with an innocent look on her face. “But Maaaakiii,” she whined, fluttering her eyelashes. “It was so cute!”

Maki glared down at her. This wasn’t the first time Nico had made a teasing reference to Maki’s less-than-smooth performance their first night together. If Maki didn’t put a stop to this right now, it was going to haunt her for the rest of her days, she could  _sense_ it.

“If you don’t drop it, I swear I’ll never have sex with you again.” Nico started to pout, but before she could say anything, Maki cut her off. “No, actually, I take that back. What I’ll do is get myself on the perfect regimen of drugs to  _completely_  destroy my sex drive.” There were certain benefits to studying medicine, and an encyclopedic knowledge of side effects was one that Maki had managed to gain. Judging by the reaction of her classmates it wasn’t a common one.

“Then, I’ll delay you until you can’t wait any longer to ‘feed’ again. ‘Oh, Nico, not tonight, I’m too tired’ ‘Oh, Nico, I have things to do tomorrow, I can’t get that exhausted’. And  _then_ we will have the worst sex you’ve ever experienced, and I’ll stare into your eyes as you starve to death knowing that I felt zero lust during our last night together.”

Nico was staring at her in horror, mouth hanging open in shock.

“...Maki, are you sure  _I’m_  the demon here?”

* * *

 

“Ugh.” Maki flopped onto the bed and winced at the soreness throughout her body. “Why did I agree to this again?”

Nico, who infuriatingly seemed fine, walked into the room behind her with a towel around her shoulders. “Cause you’re a horny young woman who didn’t want to give up your mindblowing sex life with the world’s greatest lover.” she said cockily, earning a glare from Maki.

“Not to flatter yourself or anything…” she muttered, and Nico just smiled.

“Humility is overrated.” she said airily, tossing the towel carelessly over her shoulder onto Maki, who swatted it away feebly. It landed on the floor somewhere, but Maki couldn’t even begin to think about cleaning it up right now.

“I hate that you’re not exhausted. You and your stupid idol training.” She knew she was setting Nico up to be smug again, but she didn’t care. She was tired and sore and grumpy and she wanted to complain. She’d lost almost the muscle and endurance she’d had as an idol in the years since μs. Studying, while certainly tiring and intense, did very little for her physical strength.

Thankfully, for possibly the first time in her life Nico passed up the chance to be an ass. Choosing to say nothing at all, she instead lay down next to Maki, pulling her into a warm hug.

“Ow.” Maki complained, the movement setting off new twinges of pain. She quieted as Nico gently stroked her hair, nuzzling her face into Nico’s shoulder and relaxing, letting her tired muscles loosen.

“I really do appreciate… all of this.” Nico murmured softly. It was a rare moment of sincerity, and Maki bit back the impulse to respond snarkily.

“...I do love you, you know.” she mumbled into Nico’s shoulder sleepily. “I’m willing to make a few changes. Even if you’re a huge jerk.”

Nico snorted. “Well, I’m not a huge enough jerk to let you fall asleep all sweaty. Up you go!” Nico shifted her arms and stood up, and Maki suddenly found herself being carried bridal style towards the bathroom.

“Nico! What are you-”

“Taking you to the shower, obviously.” Nico said cheerfully, ignoring Maki’s attempts to struggle as she pushed open the bathroom door.

“Nico, put me down!” Maki yelled. “I can walk by myself!”

“Oh, but Maki,I thought you were so  _tired_  from the gym~! You should take advantage of your free use of the Nico Nico girlfriend moving service!” Regardless, Nico stooped down and set Maki’s feet on the floor, letting her stand again.

“You’re such a showoff.” Maki grumbled, pulling off her shirt and throwing at Nico. “If you really want to help, get out of here before I see you drooling over me and end up feeding you an after gym snack.”

“I’m putting ‘showering together’ on my list of things we’re doing when you’re in better shape.” Nico said as she started to leave again, hopefully to throw her towel in the hamper.

“You have a  _list_?” Maki called after her, and Nico turned momentarily to wink.

“If I told you about what’s on it, you’d be even more sore tomorrow.”

Unfortunately for Maki’s morning, her imagination was enough.

* * *

 

“Nico.” Maki saw Nico flinch, clearly recognizing her tone. Good.

“Yes darling?” she asked, sweetly. Not only was she playing innocent, she was trying to distract Maki with cutesy pet names. The nerve.

“You know how I was out shopping today?” Maki asked, staring down at Nico with her arms crossed.

“Yes?” Nico said, still playing innocent. She was laying on their couch with a book, which was suspicious enough by itself, but the fact that the book was upside down wasn’t doing her any favours either.

“Do you remember how I said what I was shopping for was a surprise, and you weren’t allowed to follow me?”

“Of course I do, it’s been driving me crazy wondering why.” Nico said, and did such a convincing scowl that Maki almost doubted herself for a minute. But unfortunately for Nico, Maki  _knew_  how good of an actress she was.

“Well, the  _strangest_  thing happened when I was shopping. I kept catching glimpses of this odd woman.”

“Oh?” Nico said, feigning interest not quite as well as she’d feigned annoyance.

“Yes. She had long, black hair..." Maki casually stroked a hand through Nico’s long hair. “...striking red eyes…” Maki meaningfully met Nico’s gaze. “...and a cute round face.”

Maki tapped a finger against her chin, mock pondering. “And yet, despite that, she looked nothing like you, Nico. Isn’t that odd?”

“Not really. Very few are blessed enough to look as good as Nico Ni-”

“Do a lot of them wear the coat I bought you for christmas?” Maki said casually, and Nico froze.

“Did you think I’d just  _forgotten_  your powers, Nico?” Maki asked, leaning close to glare at Nico, who’s facade of ignorance had completely crumbled.

“...I was hoping you wouldn’t look too closely at me.” Nico said meekly.

“Next time you try to spy on me buying you a present I’m going to buy you a GPS tag. Implanted in your neck.”

* * *

 

Maki found herself doing something she was doing more and more these days- ignoring her textbooks entirely to watch Nico flounce around the kitchen in just enough clothing to avoid burning herself and not much else. Today that meant at least pants and an apron, so she wasn’t quite as distracting as she was sometimes, but she was still a lot more interesting than the current chapter of Maki’s textbook.

As she rested her chin on her hand and watched Nico make cutting carrots look seductive, a question suddenly popped into Maki’s head. “Hey Nico,” she said, and Nico put down her knife to turn and look at her. “If you don’t need to eat normal food, why did you learn to cook so well?”

Nico smiled and started to pose. So in other words, Maki was going to get some idol service before Nico bothered to actually give a real answer.

“Well~ Nico Nii heard that the way to a person’s heart was through their stomach~!” Nico said, in her high pitched, sugar sweet idol voice. The older she got, the more extreme the contrast between her speaking voice and her idol voice became. “So since she loves you so much, Nico Nii learned how to make allll your favourite foods, so that she could go~ straight~ to~ your~ heart~!”

Maki was  _blushing._  God damnit, they’d been dating for months, they’d been having sex for weeks, and  _this_  made her blush. She pulled her textbook up to hide it but it was too late. She could already hear Nico giggling.

“Well now I kinda don’t want to say anything else.” Nico teased, self-satisfaction dripping from her voice. God, why did Maki have to fall in love with the word’s most arrogant idol?

“Sorry for being in love with you and liking to hear that you love me, I guess.” Maki grumbled. When Nico fell silent, she glanced out from behind her textbook to see that Nico’s cheeks were faintly pink as well. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who liked to hear her partner express their feelings.

“It’s so unfair when you get all… all…  _sincere_.” Nico grumbled, crossing her arms. Maki was proud to say that these days, she could  _mostly_  keep focus when Nico crossed her arms while not wearing a bra. Mostly.

“Well, there’s certainly no risk of you doing that, is there?” Maki said sarcastically. Nico rolled her eyes.

“Oh fine, if you  _must_ know. You remember my siblings, right? I learned to cook for them. They do eat normal food.” Nico said, turning back to return to work.

“Wait, what? Is your family not also succubi?” Maki hadn’t really considered where Nico’s family came into this, but there was no way Nico was a changeling with how similar she was to them. How did one succubus end up in a family of humans?

“Nah, just me. No idea why, mom had no idea succubi even existed.” Nico seemed more interested in cooking than solving this particular mystery.

“How did that come about…? An ativism, maybe…?” Maki wondered aloud, picking her textbook back up and flipping to the relevant chapter. Well, this was one way to get back to studying, she supposed…

* * *

 

“Maaaaki.” Nico whined, squirming.

“No.” Maki said firmly.

Nico let out a desperate whiny noise and struggled harder, but to no avail. She opened her mouth to complain again, but instead just gasped as Maki picked that moment to brush against her sensitive lips with a finger. Her was touch teasingly light, and gone as soon as Nico tried to buck her hips towards it.

“I don’t understand what you’re complaining about.” Maki said. “I know you’re getting your fill.”

Nico frowned and pulled at her bonds again. It was useless, of course- Maki wasn’t a master of this by any means, but the ropes securing Nico’s arms and legs to the four corners of the bed were plenty secure, leaving Nico splayed out like a starfish.

“What? Don’t you believe me? Look for yourself.” Maki said, settling herself down gently on Nico’s chest and spreading her legs. Nico’s eyes bulged as Maki leaned back slightly, giving her girlfriend a perfect view of just how much lust she was feeling.

“Seeing you like this, how much you want me...” Maki murmured, and slowly brought a hand between her own legs. “It’s so hot, I can’t stand it.”

Nico let out another whine but was too transfixed to say any actual words as Maki slowly began circling her finger around her outer lips, mere inches from her girlfriend’s face.

“I want you to see just how much you turn me on, Nico.” Maki said huskily, beginning to stroke herself.

Hearing Nico’s breathing get heavier, Maki let out a moan, struggling not to close her eyes. She knew that soon, she’d untie Nico, Nico would pounce on her, and they’d probably never do this again. Nico was a natural top, and Maki loved letting Nico have her way with her.

But tonight, for this moment, Nico was helpless and needy and Maki didn’t want to miss a single second of it. Of the pure desire on her face, of the burning need in her eyes as she strained to get closer and Maki kept herself just too far away to taste. Of the sight of Nico caught on the edge of climax as Maki’s other hand gently massaged Nico’s inner thighs, brushing between just often enough to keep her teetering, but just light enough to stop her going over the edge, driving her crazy as she let out a quiet litany of whimpering and pleading.

It was too much. Maki doubted it was even minutes since she’d started before she felt the pressure building beyond the point she could hold it back any more.

“Nico!” she cried out, her pace increasing, and, just before she completely lost control, she reached out to bring Nico with her, finally doing away with teasing and fingering her, rewarded by a loud, relieved cry as the two of them crested the peak together and-

Afterwards, Maki did untie Nico, and Nico indulged herself with Maki’s body until neither of them could move. But the face Maki saw in that wonderful moment before they climaxed together, and the sight of Nico gasping for breath, limp in her bonds, after they both came down- those were images burned permanently in Maki’s mind.

* * *

 

“Hiii Maki.” Maki didn’t look up from her notes as she heard the door open and the bustling of her girlfriend in the doorway.

“Welcome home, Nico.” she called out, tapping her pencil against the paper idly as she checked over the section on anti-histamines again. The H2 receptor was-

Her train of thought was cut off as she suddenly found her view obscured by a bouquet. Blinking in confusion, she looked up to see Nico holding it and looking kind of sheepish.

“...Why did you get flowers?” Maki asked, baffled. Nico wasn’t unromantic, but she’d never been the kind to spontaneously bring home roses. Maki had thought they were red at first, but now she saw that most were a deep pink, with a few true red ones scattered in between.

“It’s been one year.” Nico said, passing the bouquet to Maki and turning to find a vase.

“What? No it hasn’t. Our one year anniversary was months ago. We went out for dinner.” Maki brushed a few droplets of water off her notes and frowned at Nico, who had returned with their one nice vase.

“Not since we started dating, geez.” Nico said, rolling her eyes. “How bad do you think my memory is? Just because we’re not all walking medical encyclopedias…”

“I am  _not_  a walking encyclopedia.” Maki said belligerently, handing the roses to Nico who started busily rearranging them.

“Maki, you can list the side effects of every drug that’s ever been in our medicine cabinet since we moved in.” Nico said as she shifted a red rose to sit more evenly in a group of pink ones.

“You’re changing the subject.” Maki said, changing the subject from her extensive knowledge of aspirin risks. “If you don’t mean our anniversary, then one year since what?”

“Since I told you my secret.” Nico said, stopping her work momentarily to meet Maki’s gaze.

“Before that... I mean, I enjoyed dating you, but it was... temporary.” Nico sighed. “It was like when you know you’re dreaming, you know? Sure, it’s fun, but you’re just waiting for your alarm clock to go off and everything to end. I figured as soon as you found out... one way or another, you’d leave, and that’d be it. No more us.”

Nico took Maki’s hands and met her eyes again, and her smile returned. “But you didn’t leave. And it’s been a year since you decided you were okay with me, despite what I am. So, um. The flowers.”

Maki’s heart swelled, but she couldn’t resist the opportunity to play with Nico a little bit. Trying to hide her smile, she made a disapproving noise. “So this is our  _sex_  anniversary.” she said, forcing herself to frown.

Nico’s expression turned sour. “God, Maki, are you serious? Here I am pouring my heart out to you and you’re reducing it to  _that_? You’re lucky your girlfriend is infinitely forgiving or she might throw these flowers at you.”

Maki snorted. “Right, you’re the forgiving one. Which one of us keeps leaving dirty towels all over our room?”

“Are you  _still_  mad about that? How is that  _forgiving_ , Maki?!”

Maki laughed, unable to keep her happiness hidden any longer. She stood up and grabbed Nico in a hug, catching her off guard. “I love you, Nico.” she murmured. “Happy sex anniversary.”

Nico grumbled at the name, but she wrapped her arms around Maki and squeezed her back none the less.

“And Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad I didn’t try to exorcise you.”

 

“...Me too.”


End file.
